1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator including a bracket, an electric motor including such a stator, and a method of producing an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric motor where a stator core is provided with a bracket, from the viewpoint of improving the cooling performance, there is known an electric motor which is formed by filling an internal space which is defined by the stator core and the bracket with a heat curing resin (so-called “mold motor”) (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-56611A).
In such an electric motor, an opening for leading a lead wire of the coil to the outside is formed in the bracket. In a conventional electric motor, when performing the step of filling the resin in the internal space of the electric motor, the resin may leak out from the opening for the lead wire.